


Un beso solo toma un momento

by CattivaRagazza



Series: Pride Month [15]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Pre-Canon, Pre-Edolas Arc, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: —Sin embargo —dijo, volviendo a captar la atención de su compañera—, los besos tampoco toman mucho tiempo.





	Un beso solo toma un momento

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece al idiota de Mashima.
> 
> Prompt: "order" [30 days of writing. tumblr]
> 
> Pareja: Edo-Juvia/Lisanna.
> 
> Extensión: 444 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Ubicado en Edoras, entre la "muerte" de Lisanna y el tiempo en que sucedió la saga propiamente tal. Happy Pride Month.
> 
> [Editado 01/05/2019]

Debían tener claras sus prioridades, siempre. La supervivencia venía primero, todo lo demás después. No había tiempo para un respiro ni para bajar la guardia, menos que menos para menesteres de índole romántica. Quizás por eso Juvia era así, un tanto brusca, porque no podían relajarse más de lo debido. Podía costar caro.

Lisanna se ajustó su vestido, algo incómoda. No le gustaban tanto los vestidos, siempre había sido más de llevar pantalones cortos o bien alguna falda, pero actualmente no tenía opción. _Esa_ Lisanna llevaba vestidos, después de todo. Juvia, por su parte, se abotonó la camisa en silencio, atenta a cualquier mensaje de alerta que pudiese llegar desde los demás.

—Te falta el sombrero —le comentó Lisanna, notando que se disponía a irse sin el accesorio.

Juvia volteó, un tanto sorprendida de que se le hubiera olvidado. Lo cogió con rapidez.

—Gracias. —Fue su respuesta, escueta.

Lisanna se mordió el labio, apresurándose entonces tras su compañera. Nada les impedía regresar juntas al salón, después de todo.

—De nada —respondió, sin mucho más que decir.

Juvia le contempló un momento, como si esperase algún significado oculto en sus palabras. Cogió el pomo de la puerta, aparentemente dudando sobre si abrir o no.

—¿Pasa algo? —inquirió Lisanna, algo confusa.

—Eso te quería preguntar yo —contestó Juvia—. ¿Pasa algo?

Parpadeó, algo confusa.

—No, ¿por qué lo dices?

—A saber, es solo que siempre pareces incómoda y...

—Estoy bien —la cortó Lisanna—, estoy bien con esto, no tiene nada que ver.

—¿Pero sí estás incómoda?

Volvió a morder su labio.

—Soy yo —dijo—, problemas míos. Estoy bien con nosotras, en serio.

Juvia todavía parecía dudar, sin soltar el pomo.

—¿De verdad? —le inquirió.

—¿Por qué no lo estaría?

Sí, todo era un tanto frívolo y rápido, pero no le molestaba mayormente. Entendía cuáles eran las prioridades, por lo que no esperaba cenas románticas ni nada dadas las circunstancias. Era bastante más de lo que podría pedir, empezando con que ambas estaban vivas.

La mirada de Juvia regresó a la puerta, aún algo indecisa. Lisanna creyó sentir algo entonces, un impulso.

—Sin embargo —dijo, volviendo a captar la atención de su compañera—, los besos tampoco toman mucho tiempo.

Juvia parpadeó, pero antes que dijera nada Lisanna se había impulsado hacia adelante, le robó un beso antes que pudiera arrepentirse de su osadía. Se apartó entonces y fue ella quien abrió la puerta.

—Hasta mañana —dijo, consciente de que difícilmente volverían a tener un momento a solas en lo que quedaba del día.

Abandonó la estancia, dejando a Juvia con la idea de que era a ella a quien ya no le bastaba todo ese asunto de prioridades.


End file.
